A bright future
by foxmrdck
Summary: After being thrown out of several foster homes, little Mary Sue Poots is taken to live with the Coulson family. Even though there lie hard times ahead, this time, she swore to do her best! (Agents of Shield, with several characters from other marvel movies/shows e.g. Avengers, Jessica Jones, Daredevil...)
1. Prologue

It went exactly like the other countless times before. Angry grown-ups, scared Mary-Sue, much screaming and sooner or later the sentence she feared most. "You're not to handle! I'll call the social worker. You're going back to the orphanage!"

This time, it was in the middle of the night, Mary-Sue had had a nightmare and had woken her foster parents with a loud scream. She couldn't help it. These nightmares felt so intense, and sometimes she was sure that they were real. Mrs. and Mr. Stanley, with whom she had lived with the last month had come to her room and after she had hit Mrs. Stanley's hand away by instinct the woman had started screaming, slapped her and told her husband to call the responsible social worker. Without any other word they had left the room and a crying, shaking Mary on the bed.

Now she sat there, her knees pressed against her chest, and waited for something to happen. Outside her room she could hear Mrs. Stanley complaining about her. That she was a bad girl and always misbehaved, that she wasn't worth all the work and love and that it was a mistake to take her in. Mary-Sue buried her head in her hands. Everything the woman said was true. She wasn't worth anything. And it was her own fault. If she hadn't forgotten to take her medicine her nightmare probably wouldn't have been so bad and then Mrs. Stanley wouldn't be mad at her right now. She would never find a family, just as everybody at St. Agnes always said. It would have been best if she'd never been born.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door banging open. Mrs. Stanley marched in and ranted to the woman that followed her: "There is the useless brat! She slapped and yelled at me! I don't know what we did to her and how we earned that. We should've listened to the social worker who told us not to take her. But we tried to be kind and this is the reward?" She stared at the defenseless little girl on the bad, spark flying out of her eyes. " The social worker snored. "Yes, this one is a little witch. I'm sorry you had to experience her." "Mary-Sue?", Mrs. Stanley suddenly bickered. "Why aren't your things packed yet? Do it now! AT ONCE!"

Mary couldn't stop crying, but somehow managed to get up and throw her things into plastic bags, while the grown ups just watched her struggle with crossed arms. But since she didn't have much stuff she was done quite quick. "Finally!", the social worker sighed. "Not only that I have to sacrifice hours of sleep just because you can't behave yourself, now I also have to wait an eternity for you." Without even offering to help her, the Social Worker left the room, leaving the little girl all alone with her three bags. Under the disapproving looks of Mr and Mrs Stanley she dragged her stuff outside to the car. They didn't even bother to say goodbye, they just slammed the door as soon as she was outside. Even if it meant going back to the orphanage she was glad to leave. They hadn't been her worst foster parents, but she didn't like being threatened with violence and having a room in which barely her bed fitted.

But to her surprise the social worker started to speak after a few minute drive. "Thanks to the youth welfare department and their crappy regulations you can't go back to the orphanage. You're going to live with a family taking emergency cases like you until we know where to put you! And don't you dare to make a scene there! If you keep going like this they'll put you in a boot camp or something!"

Mary-Sue couldn't react. She was so glad that she didn't have to go back to the orphanage and in her opinion, she had already had the worst foster parents, so she knew what the worst was they could do to her.

The rest of the journey went by quietly. Mary-Sue hadn't even dared to asked how long the drive was.

But finally, as the sun already peaked over the horizon, they arrived. The social worker parked in a wide driveway, leading to a normal single-family home, which looked the same like the other houses of the suburban place. Blue hydrangeas lined the drive way and the wooden stairs that led to a small porch. In front of the door several pairs of shoes made an untidy pile. Behind the windows Mary Sue could see colorful curtains and some had window color artwork on them. The house looked friendly inviting, and Mary's face lightened up as a dog started to bark inside after the social lady had rang the doorbell.

It didn't take long until someone opened.

A tiny Asian woman appeared behind the fly screen and smiled at them.

"Hello! You must be Mary-Sue!", she turned directly to Mary.

Her voice was cheerful and friendly.

"I'm Melinda Coulson! I'm glad you're here!"

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my prologue. I know there are several other stories about the same subject,

but I wanted to write down my own imagination of the perfect AOS AU!

Please notice that English is not my first language, so I'm glad for every mistake you point out to me.

If someone wants to beta read this story, I'm happy for every help I can get to improve my English!

Lots of Love from Germany ;)

Maliee


	2. A new home

A new home

The woman opened the fly screen and Mary was thrown over by a huge, fluffy, gold ball of fur. She laughed and ruffled the head of the impetuous creature. "Steve! You you know that you can't attack people like this.", Melinda sighed, but was relieved that her new protégé just giggled. "Steve! Get off her! Let her come in first!" He took the dog at his collar and pulled him back. "Come on in Mary Sue!" She beckoned the little girl over to her and helped her carry her bags. The social worker only stood with her arms crossed on the porch (this seemed to be her favorite position, since she always did it) and watched Mrs. Coulson and the little girl struggle with the luggage. She only raised a brow when punished her with a furious look. "I'm leaving now! I'll send the rest of the paper work by email!" Mrs. Coulson nodded and the social worker went back to her car, without even a single word of goodbye.

Meanwhile Mary Sue had entered the house, but had stopped right after the door. The dog lay in the hall, blocking the way. Mary Sue was not sure what to do. She didn't dare to go any further even if the dog hadn't been there. The reasons were a whole bunch of different voices coming from a room across the hallway. Mary flinched as Mrs. Coulson placed her hand on her shoulder. "We'll put the bags over there, and then we're gonna have breakfast. It's Sunday and on Sunday we all have breakfast together. Everyone is already excited to meet you." She noticed that the little girl's eyes were wide open and her whole body was stressed. "Hey what's wrong? Don't you like being with so much people?" She kneed down so that she was face to face with Mary. "It's okay! They're all very nice people! Would it help if I told you who is in there before you see for yourself?" The girl nodded almost invisibly.

"Okay... Let's see. My husband, Phil is in there, he is probably just now making pancakes for you. And three of my children. They're all fostered! Just like you! There is Jessica, she's only a few years older than you! I'm sure you'll get along great! And Bobbi, she's the oldest. She's already at university! She's only here at the weekends. And Matt. He's sixteen. He's really looking forward to see you! Oh and I almost forgot! Peggy, Steve's girlfriend!" She smiled at the reaction. Mary's face changed expression within half a second as she mentioned the other dog. "There is another dog?" Yeah! And Jessica also has a turtle, Kevin!" Mary's eyes glow. "That's awesome! Can I see it!" "I'm sure Jessica will be happy to show her to you later, but first: your pancakes are waiting." Distracted from the sight of the pets and the turtle, Mary followed into the kitchen. Steve seemed to notice her previous anxiety and stayed close to her side. When they entered the kitchen, everybody went quiet. Four persons were sitting on a richly setted breakfast table, all staring at the newcomers. But Mrs. Coulson broke the silence at once. "Guys! This is Mary-Sue!" She didn't have to say more, a tall blonde girl jumped up at once and came around the table. "Hi! I'm Bobbi! Nice to meet you." Mary-Sue only smiled shyly. "These are Matt, Jessie and Phil, our Dad!" Mary took a quick glance at everybody Bobbi introduced. They all looked pretty normal, except the boy who Bobbi introduced as Matt. Even though the kitchen was flooded with light he wore round sun glasses. He noticed her view at once. "Hi! I'm Matt!", he said, introducing himself again.

"The seat next to me is free! Come on, Dad made his delicious blueberry pancakes. Do you like blueberries?" She still was afraid to say something so she just nodded again. The dark haired girl snored. "She nodded!", she explained to her brother, with a sarcastic undertone. "Jessie!", Bobby interrupted her annoyed. "How could she know?" She shook her head and turned to Mary. "Matt is blind! So he can't see when you nod." She saw tears glittering in the girl's eyes. "But it's okay.", she added hastily. "Everybody makes this mistake at first!" Mary nodded and said, to everybody's surprise in a muttered voice: "I love blueberry pancakes. May I have some?" Now Mr. Coulson began to smile. "Of course! I just made some special Mary-Sue welcome pancakes! Stop standing around there! Come here! I'll get them for you." She still was insecure, but when Mrs Coulson poked her in the back softly and Matt knocked on the seat next to him she slowly moved and climbed onto the chair. Behaving like a waiter at a french restaurant, even with a towel over his arm, Mr. Coulson served her a huge plate of pancakes. "Mademoiselle! C'est specially for you! Bon appetite!" Mary giggled and smiled even brighter as she saw the pancakes, who had written the word 'welcome' with cream on top. "Thank you!", she murmured and, following everybody's example started to eat

Thanks for all the reviews, likes and follows I got! I'm really flattered that you all like my fanfiction so much!


	3. The first obstacle

After breakfast, the dark haired girl, Jessica vanished immediately. Matt left too with the excuse that he had to study for an exam that took place the other day, so only Mr and Mrs Coulson and Bobbi, their oldest daughter were left with Mary-Sue in the kitchen. "Bobbi? How about you show Mary-Sue the rest of the house, while we clean up the kitchen?", Mrs Coulson suggested "Yeah sure!", Bobbi replied and smiled brightly at Mary. "Come on! I'll show you around." She offered the little girl her hand, but Mary didn't take it. Suddenly she looked pretty frightened. "Is everything okay?", Bobbi asked, but after she swallowed hard Mary nodded. She was nervous, now, that she had eaten the fear of being at a new foster home and being with lots of strangers came over her again. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists. "I'm gonna make this!", she told herself. "It can't be worse than at the Stanley's" she tried to believe it, but she couldn't. Even if people were nice at the first moment, that could change any second. At the last home she had to weight every single word, so eventually she decided it was better just to say nothing, and now, this strategy seemed appropriate too.

So when Bobbi left the room, she followed her quietly. They started downstairs, with the living room, the backyard and Mr Coulson's office, but Mary-Sue didn't pay much attention to the older girl's words. She was to busy biting her lip to stop the tears coming to her eyes and keep her fists clenched so nobody would notice that she was shaking. Successfully. Bobbi chattered cheerfully and didn't seem to notice Mary's state, who was glad when the tour was finally over and Bobbi led her to her new room. It was small, only a guest room, but there were nice, colorful sheets with little stars on the bed and her stuff already was nicely put on the floor next to the small desk.

"Okay! So I'll leave you alone for a bit! You look pretty tired! Mom said you haven't slept all night. Take a nap and in the afternoon maybe we can go for a walk with the dogs and I'll show you around the neighborhood." She smiled at Mary and left the room, closing the door behind her.

When Bobbi finally left her alone, Mary immediately crawled into the bed that was not hers and finally let the tears out she had held back all the time. She didn't know how much time had passed but eventually the tears stopped and she was rewarded by a heavy headache and a dry throat. But she didn't do anything, she didn't know what she could do. If she asked for a drink now they would think she was annoying because she always needed things and everybody would see that she had been crying and they wouldn't know what to do and think she was a whiny baby. But she wasn't! Mary knew that she could be strong, and that meant to stay where she was and not to bother the Coulsons.  
But she was bored, so she took out her only ballpoint pen and, though she didn't have any paper left she started to draw on her arms. She drew what she loved most. The sky with beautiful clouds, birds, an airplane and even a little space ship.  
Mary loved the sky. She could sit on a meadow outside, even when it was cold and raining and

watch the clouds going by and the sun and often she imagined how it would be to fly, to get far away from everything and sometimes she even imagined that she would fly up there some day, not in an airplane though, but just her, floating, so she could touch the fluffy cloud, and just mabe catch a comet. She imagined that little animals lived up there, leading a happy life, living inside the clouds, eating the light of the stars. Sometimes she could even see them if she'd just stare long enough. Her dreams of being high up in the sky were the only moments she could let go of everything keeping her on earth and float away to a place where fear and anger were just tales.  
Drawing the sky relaxed her, but today, she couldn't let go. Something kept her on the floor, she had no idea what.  
Her arms were almost full as someone knocked on the door. Since Mary didn't answer, the door opened slowly and Mr. Coulson's head appeared. "Hey there! Are you doing okay? I'm sorry we left you alone this long, we had some work yo do and Bobbi said you wanted to sleep for a bit. Did you take your nap?" He waited for an answer but Mary just continued drawing. He laughed when he noticed her arms. "You're a good painter! But you know... we could have given you paper and crayons if you just asked. We don't bite!" He laughed again, but Mary didn't believe him. He seemed nice, but she was sure that was only on the outside, as always. "Anyways, we're having lunch now. You're coming? Melinda made her great Risotto! " She still didn't react. "Mary? Can you hear me? Is someone home?" He kneed down next to her and now he noticed her shivering hands and the tears glittering in her eyes. "Hey? What's wrong?"  
'Don't cry, Mary! Don't cry! ' she told herself over and over and bit her lip to stop the tears. 'Keep calm!' No crying, no talking, no demands, and only as much food as necessary.

After she didn't answer for about five minutes, finally gave up. He sighed and left the room, only to be replaced by his wife a minute later.

"Hey Mary? Are you okay? Phil said you didn't talk to him. Did he do something wrong?"

Melinda wrinkled her brows as Mary didn't show any reaction, and just kept scribbling on her arm. "What are you drawing? May I see?" Though she didn't get an answer again she slowly sat down next to her and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. She didn't expect her to hit the hand away and flee to hide under the desk. Melinda stood up quickly. "I'm sorry! I should have waited for your answer.", she tried to calm Mary-Sue. "I promise I won't hurt you! I never will!" Silence. "Okay! I see you're not hungry. And I understand that everything was a bit too much today. Why don't you calm down a bit and get some more rest. I'll leave some food at the table, you can get it anytime if you're hungry. I'll come back later and look after you, okay?", Melinda suggested, but she didn't expect an answer anymore. She smiled and assured the girl one more time that she was safe and then left, many thoughts and questions on her mind.


	4. Sky-Girl

When Melinda came downstairs, Phil sat on the couch with wrinkled brows and worries all over his face. He looked up as he saw his wife. "And? Did she talk to you? Is she okay?" Not until now he noticed how shattered she was. "What happened?" Melinda took a deep breath and dumped herself next to him on the couch. "Oh Phil! I knew they said she was a tough case, but what... what have they done to her? It looks like she was afraid of asking for a simple thing, such as paper. Why? What makes her think that's not okay?" Phil put his arm around her. "The most important thing is to make her feel good! To let her know that it's okay to ask for whatever she needs." Melinda nodded. "But that's not everything. When I touched her arm to see her drawings, she hit me away, pretty hard, like she was afraid I was going to hurt her... But why... she seemed all normal in the morning. Of course, I see that she is a bit behind with development, I mean, just look how tiny and thin she is for a nine year old, but why the change all out of a sudden?" Melinda was helpless. Even when they took in Matt, who was blind, it has been easier. Even with Jessica, who was a real rebel and wouldn't listen to anything she would say. "I'm going to call the Caritas hotline. Maybe they can send someone with psychological training. I'm not sure we can handle this on our own.", Phil suggested. "Even if it's only for a few weeks, I already feel like it's my duty to make Mary-Sue feel better!" Melinda nodded in agreement. "Poor Mary-Sue Poots. Who gave her that name, anyways? I'm sure she hates it."

Like so often, Mary lost all her feeling for time. The whole first day at the Coulsons she had spent in the guestroom. As the afternoon went by, Mr. and Mrs. Coulson and even their children came and tried to talk to her.

Mr. Coulson came to bring her some paper and crayons, but the case of the crayons had the name 'Jessica' on it, and she was sure, that Jessica wouldn't like her to use any of it.

Mrs Coulson came to say sorry for touching her and asking her if she wanted to eat something, and Mary was tempted to say yes, but then she remembered her rule. Not to demand for anything more than she really needed. And the hunger was still bearable.

Bobbi and Matt came together with the dogs, to ask her to join them for a walk and a few minutes later, Jessica came in to say sorry for being rude at the breakfast table. But after waiting for an answer she left, saying that Mary didn't deserve a sorry.

The rest of the day Mary sat on her bed, rocked her self back and forth, cried a bit now and then and waited.

Almost three days passed like this. Mary in her room, silently, the Coulsons trying to get her out and talk to her and at night, she had to sneak out to go to the toilet. That was something inevitable. One time, when she was just leaving the bathroom, Mrs. Coulson caught her. She froze and stared at the woman, standing in the hall, but a moment later, before Mrs. Coulson could react, she ran back to the guestroom and hid under the blanket.

On the third day, someone new came into her room. A huge guy with dark skin, a friendly smile and no hair on his head. When he entered the room, Mary lay in bed, drifting between sleep and being awake. He pulled the chair from the desk next to her bed and sat down quietly. After a while he started to speak. "Hi! I'm Alfonso Mackenzie. Your parents called me. They told me you were feeling pretty bad and maybe I can help you." There was now reaction. "Hello, are you there? Do you want to turn around and tell me your name?" Nothing. "Okay, I can wait until later, but if you turn around, I can show you what I brought. There is someone else who I'd like to meet you." Still nothing, so he pulled out the little teddy bear he had brought and pushed it in her arms. "This little guy is all lonely and I thought, because you feel very lonely too at the moment, you two could be friends and help each other." Finally the little girl turned around to inspect the bear. It was dark brown and very fluffy, with a red bow tie around his neck. She liked it. It looked friendly, like the man, whose name she didn't catch. "It's okay, you can take it! It's specially for you!" Mary's eyes widened. Just for her? She had never had her own teddy bear. She decided this was worth to risk the trouble, so she took it and softly squeezed it. "So, do you want to tell me your name?" As soon as he started to talk she put down the teddy bear, looking frightened, as if it was wrong to touch it. "It's okay. It's a gift! You can do whatever you want with it." Slowly, she reached out for the bear, and hugged it fast, as if she was afraid he would take it from her.

He smiled at her, and now, since she sat in bed without her blanket over her he could see the drawings on her arms. "You're a real artist! I like the way how you drew the clouds! Do you like clouds a lot?" This was the first time she communicated with him. She nodded carefully. "Then come on, do you want to go outside and watch the sky, Sky-Girl? It's a beautiful day outside, and I'm sure we can find lots of interesting cloud shapes. Maybe we'll even see an angel?" He didn't even wait for her to answer, but took her coat, she had hung over the bed and hang it around her shoulders, then, he put her on his arms, which wasn't hard, for a man his size and carried her out of her room.

Hey everyone!  
Thanks again for all the likes, followers and especially for all the dear reviews.

You all keep me motivated!

And again, if you notice any mistakes, I would be very glad if you told me!


	5. Alfie

When the social guy opened the back door and carried her outside, Mary saw the backyard for the first time.

Behind the veranda was a huge lawn, speckled with various kinds of fruit trees. One tree and a wooden post a colourful cotton hammock was fastened. Near to the porch was a huge trampoline, and a swing dangled from a huge apple tree. Shortly said, it was the perfect garden. When they were outside, the guy put her down gently and took her hand. "Come on! Do you want to lie down in the hammock for a bit and watch the sky? I can ask Mrs. Coulson if she has binoculars, so you can see the birds better." He pulled her to the hammock and sat her inside. "Wait here, I'll be right back!" He went back to the house and vanished inside. Mary sighed. Even if she just had met the social guy, she already liked him. He had brought a gift, just for her. She looked at the fluffy bear, she still clutched. His huge black eyes stared at her pleadingly, as if he was asking to be cuddled. So she hugged him tight. "You're mine!", she whispered in his plush ear. "I'll never let you go!"

When Mack came back from the house a few minutes later he found Mary-Sue hugging and stroking the bear. He smiled. "I can see he likes you! Does he have a name yet?" She shook her head. "How about you call him Alfie? That's my first name. Alfonso." She smiled and nodded. Quietly, so he almost couldn't hear her she repeated her bear's name. Mack smiled even brighter. "But to avoid confusion you can call me Mack! So, do you want to tell me your name now, Sky girl?" He sat down on the hammock next to her and gave her an apple he had picked on his way from one of the many trees. She hesitated, but finally her hunger won and she took a big bite.

"So what can I call you." She shrugged. "My name is Mary-Sue", she whispered, "But I don't like it. They just gave it to me because it's easy to remember." "Yeah, I totally understand that." "I like when you called me 'Sky-Girl'!" "I can keep calling you that if you want. Or just Skye! That's a beautiful name. What do you think." A bright smile decorated the little girl's face as she nodded eagerly. "Okay then Skye! Do you want to tell me what was wrong with you the last few days? Why you felt so bad?"

Mary or now Skye bowed her head. "I'm sorry! I know that I was bad again! But I didn't mean to! I promise!" Mack wrinkled his brows. Why was she sorry. "It's okay! There's no need to be sorry! I often work with children that are very unhappy, and sometimes, there is no other way to deal with it. But the most important thing is that you let me take you outside and that you're talking to me now, so that we can find a way to make you feel better! So tell me! What is the matter?" He saw tears streaming down her face now, but nevertheless she started to speak. Her voice sounded pretty broken. "I'm afraid. When I lived with Mrs Stanley she often hit me when I asked for something and said that I'm too demanding." "And you thought that the Coulsons would do that too?" Skye nodded shyly.

"No worries, I'm one hundred percent sure that no one in that house will ever hurt you! They know you just for a few days, but you should have heard when Mrs. Coulson called me. She was really desperate. She already likes you very much! And I'm sure she'll be the happiest woman on earth if you talk to her again! Your new siblings were also all very worried!" The girl bowed her head deeper. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want anybody to be worried or sad! I'm so so sorry!" Mack lay her hand on her back. He could feel her rips, because she was so skinny. She had felt so fragile in his arms. He felt so sorry for her and everything he wished for her was to be happy. And he was sure, that the Coulsons could make her happy. Even if the social worker had said it would only be for a few weeks, Mack wasn't so sure if Mrs. Coulson ever let Sky go again.

They had sat on the hammock quite a time when Bobbi and Matt came out of the house, followed by both of the dogs. Bobbi waved at them. "Hey there!" They came over. "Are you feeling better, Mary-Sue? We were pretty worried the last days!", Matt asked her. "I'm okay!", she said quietly. Mack encouraged her by rubbing her back gently. "But it's Skye now! Not Mary-Sue!", the girl added. Bobbi grinned at her. "That's a much better name! I like it!" Matt nodded in agreement. "So Skye, do you want to go for a walk with us? The dogs and Matt need to get out." "Haha!", Matt laughed ironically. "I'm no dog dearest sister!" Bobbi laughed, and at her surprise, Sky joined in. "Go with them! I have to go now anyways!", Mack said. "But I'll be back in a few days to look after you. It was nice meeting you." Even if Skye was sad that he was leaving she swallowed her tears and shook his hand. "Thank you for Alfie! I really like him!" Mack smiled and patted her head before he left."So, are you coming?" Skye nodded and stood up to join her new siblings and the dogs.

Next chapter there will be lots of bonding between Skye, Bobbi and Matt, and of course the puppies XDD


	6. Siblings

"Do you want to take him?", Bobbi asked before leaving the backyard and offered Skye Steven's leash. But Skye hesitated. She'd never had close contacts with dogs and didn't know what to do and how to treat them properly, but Bobbi encouraged her. "It's okay! Steven is a very dear dog! He won't run away or something."

Without even waiting for the younger girl's agreement she gave her the leash. The dog didn't seem to notice. He just stayed where he was, looking at something outside of the fence. In the meantime Matt hat taken Peggy at the weird white handle she was wearing. "Why does the other dog have to wear this weird thing?", Skye asked shyly, looking at Bobbi, but it was Matt who answered. "Peggy is my guide dog. And the white thing... it's in principle a stiff leash, so I can feel where Peggy is going. She's trained to help me, because I can't see!" Skye smiled at him, not recognizing that he couldn't see that. "That's cool! So the dog is leading you, not the other way round. Oh... and I'm sorry...", she added, quietly. "What for? That I'm blind? That's okay! I got used to it." Skye raised her eyebrows. Bobbi giggled. "He can't see it. You have to tell him how you feel and what you do and stuff..." Skye nodded eagerly. "I'm sorry! I just raised my eyebrows. I just can't... I can't imagine that you can't see! It must be scary!" Matt laughed. "Yes, it was at first, but I had someone who helped me to find my way although I can't see! And now it's totally normal for me!" Skye was just about to ask another question, but they were interrupted by Steve, who suddenly started to pull on the leash. Frightened Skye let go of it. But instead of running away, Steven stood still, when he noticed that the lead was gone. Bobbi picked it up again and gave it back to Skye. "It seems like the dogs are getting bored! Let's go!" She opened the gate and they went out to the street.

The Coulsons lived in a quiet, suburban housing development, with lots of white, big houses with green beautiful gardens. The Coulson's house was at the end of the street and directly next to it was a small path, leading to a small wood. This is where they were going. At first Skye was pretty afraid to have Steve's leash, but he behaved very nicely, and soon she started to relax. "Skye?", Bobbi asked as they were already walking for a few minutes. "I wondered how old you are? Mom and Dad didn't tell me." "I'm ten in a month!" "In a month? That's pretty soon! I'm sure if you ask Mom, she'll allow you to throw a big party! Maybe you can invite some of your old friends!" Skye shook her head and suddenly seemed sad. "I don't have any friends! I never stayed long enough at someone's to make good friends!" Matt gave Bobbi a quick hand sign to be careful, so Bobbi put her arm around her and hugged her. "Of course you have friends! Steve and Peggy and Mom and Dad and me! And I'm pretty sure Matt also likes you very much!" Matt nodded. "Of course!" But Skye shook her head. "But... but you knew me only for a few days!" "So?", Matt asked. "We already love you, little sister! How can someone not love you, you adorable little monster!" He let go of Peggy's leash thing and hugged Skye, who pressed her nose into his belly. "I like you too, Matt! And you too, Bobbi! And I even like Jessica a little bit, I think. But just a tiny bit!"

Bobbi and Matt both bursted out in laughter. "Oh sweetie! When you'll get to know her better, you'll love Jessie. She's a bit prickly at first, but that's just because she's been through a lot and she can't show her feelings!" Skye shrugged her shoulders. " said that Jessica has a turtle!" "Mrs. Coulson?" Bobbi raised her eyebrows. "Yes! What do you call her?" She laughed. "Mom of course! But if you don't want to call her like this, you can just say Melinda. And Mr. Coulson is Phil!" "I don't think they want me to call them like that!" "How about we just ask them later?", Matt threw in. "Skye?", Bobbi asked. "You can let Steve off his leash now. We're far enough in the woods now. He needs to run a bit." Skye nodded and tried to pull of the leash of the dog's collar, but she failed. "Wait, I'll help you", offered the other girl. In the meantime, Matt had already 'freed' Peggy, and moments later both of the dogs ran off. "Bobbi! Would you give me your arm?" The addressed one came at once. "Matt needs some help. He doesn't have his white stick with him, so I have to guide him." "Can I try?", Skye asked. "Yeah of course!" Matt smiled. He was happy that his new little sister was so eager to get to know him.

He felt Bobbi leave his side and give his hand to Skye, who took it carefully. "I'll put my hand on your shoulder, and you just go ahead and warn me if there is anything in the way, of if the path has a bend. Because he already had his hand on her shoulder now he could felt how she nodded, but seconds later she remembered and said "Okay! I'm starting to walk now." He felt as she slowly went forwards and followed her. "It's nice today! But it's a pity that the sun is hiding!" From her gasp he could hear her surprise. "How do you know?" "I feel that it's warm, but I know that it would be much warmer if the sun shone at us directly!" "Wow! Even if you can't see you see a lot!" "Yeah! I just see in a different way. For example I can hear way better than you, because I can't see I have to rely on my other senses more. I can smell that you have eaten an apple before!" "Yeah! Mack picked one from the apple tree at your backyard." "Mack?", Bobbi asked. "The guy who was hear before?"

Skye nodded. "He was there to make sure I'm okay. He's nice, I like him. He brought me a teddy bear!" She stopped abruptly. "Oh no! I left Alfie all alone on the hammock." "We're almost back home! But I'm sure he is okay! There is no one who could take him." Skye nodded, but still didn't seem to have calmed down, so Bobbi took over to guide her brother again and they quickened their steps to get home as soon as possible.


	7. Kevin the turtle

When they came home Skye stormed to the hammock, pulling Steve, whose leash she held with her. But it was empty! Tears filled her eyes. Alfie had been was the first teddy-bear she had ever had and she had lost it within an hour. She couldn't breathe. This couldn't be true! It couldn't be gone! She started when she suddenly felt a hand on her back. "Hey Skye! It's okay! We'll find him!", Bobbi tried to calm her and rubbed her back. "We'll go looking for him right now!" But just the moment she said that it started to pour. They were wet within seconds. "Okay! Maybe we'll do it later! We'll only catch a cold if we go now!", Matt threw in. "But, he's getting wet! He's all alone!", Skye sobbed. "Yeah, I know! And as soon as the rain stops we'll go! But maybe Mom or Dad have seen Alfie! Let's go inside and ask them!" Bobbi offered Skye her hand and they went up to the house.

The moment Bobbi opened the door, Mrs. Coulson blocked the doorway. "Bobbi! Don't you dare take the dog's inside! I just cleaned the floor!" "Yeah Mom! I know! They're staying on the veranda!" She freed both of the dogs from their leashes and sent them off to their cushions. "Mom?", Matt asked. "Have you seen Skye's teddy bear somewhere?" Mrs. Coulson wrinkled her brows. "Skye?" At everybody's surprise the girl herself answered. "I don't like my name!", she explained with a heavy voice. "So want to be called Skye now!" Mrs. Coulson smiled. "You're right, Mary-Sue is a horrible name! But I like Skye! It suits you!"

Skye smiled, happy about the compliment. But then her expression got worried again. "So have you seen Alfie? My bear?" Her eyes brightened when Mrs. Coulson nodded. "Jessica found him outside! She took him inside so he wouldn't get wet! She's in her room now, if you want I'll go and get it with you." Skye nodded eagerly, and wanted to storm into the house right now, but Bobbi held her back. "Stop! You heard Mom! She just cleaned the door! Put off your jacket and your shoes and leave them here!" The girl did as she was told, and as soon as she was done she looked at Mrs. Coulson. "Come on now!" She waved Skye inside and they went up together. "Should I knock?", Mrs. Coulson asked as they stood in front of Jessica's door. Skye shook her head. "I can do that myself." She took a deep breath and knocked. "Yes?", came the answer immediately. Skye pushed the door open, very careful and slow. "Jessica?", she asked shyly. Her new sister lay on the bed, placed opposite to the door, looking at her phone. "Hi Mary! What's up?" That sounded a bit bored, but not unfriendly. "Mrs. Coul... Your Mom said you found my Teddy bear?" Jessica nodded and got up. "Yes, I took him inside so it wouldn't get lost." She went to the desk and picked something up. "He was pretty cold, so I gave him a little scarf." Skye's eyes widened when she saw that Alfie was wearing a cute little purple wool scarf. "Thank you!" She cuddled her bear, and suddenly, she went to her big sister and hugged her! "Thank you sooooo much!" "Ehm... you're welcome." Jessica seemed unsure what to do, so she just patted Skye's back. "I usually knit scarves for my turtle, but he has already many scarves, and I thought your bear would need it more!" Skye just smiled. "Do you want to see my turtle?" The girl nodded. "I would love to!" Jessica smiled and turned to the terrarium next to her bed. She opened it and put a little turtle out of it. "This is Kevin!", she introduced her pet. "Ooooh! He's so cute! Can I touch him? I've never touched a turtle before!" "Of course! You can even hold him if you want."

"But... I don't want it to poop on me!", Skye considered. Jessica giggled. "He doesn't do that! He has his toilet." Without waiting for her little sister to agree Jessica put Kevin into Skye's hands, who stared at him like he was an alien."It's amazing! He feels... weird... like leather!" She squealed when the turtle suddenly began to flail about and almost dropped him. "Whoa! Careful!" "Sorry!" Quickly she gave the turtle back to Jessica who put it back in the terrarium.

"Skye?" They had totally forgotten that Mrs. Coulson still stood in the door. "How about you help me make dinner? Jessica has to study! She's writing a test tomorrow." Jessica moaned. "Mom! I studied all afternoon! Give me a break!" "Last time I wasn't this strict and we saw what the outcome was! Another grade like that and you won't pass the year!" "Okay, okay! You're right!" She sighed and moved back to her desk. "I'll be better this time! I promise!" Her mother smiled. "I know you will!" She went after Jessica and hugged her from behind. "You're not stupid! Just lazy!" She gave her a kiss on her dark hair , then turned around to Skye. "Come on! Let's go downstairs and cook some dinner!" "But... I've never cooked before!", Skye told her foster mother shyly. "No problem, sweetheart! I'll show you! You're going to be a master chef real soon!"


End file.
